Believe
by Shirouta
Summary: "...apa menurutmu suatu saat kita dapat bertemu lagi?"  Shounen-ai  MalexMale  fic! alur kecepatan. RnR, onegai ?


Shirouta Tsuki present :

Believe

Pairing : IchiHitsu

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, always!

Warning : Shounen-ai (MalexMale), typo(s), OOC.

Note : ini fic shounen-ai pertama saya sekaligus fic pertama yang saya publish di sini. Fic ini mengambil setting di episode 341, lebih tepatnya sebelum Ichigo kembali ke Karakura.

Special thanks for **aRaRancHa**-senpai, yang telah mem-beta fic ini *bow*

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

**"DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ST~

Di atap sebuah bangunan dengan _desain _ala Jepang, kau menatap langit biru yang menaungi Seireitei. Sepi, tak terlihat ada satu orang pun yang melewati bangunan tempatmu berada. Padahal, di tempat-tempat lain yang tak jauh dari tempatmu—karena memang hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding di sekeliling bangunan itu—terlihat kesibukan di sana-sini. Derap langkah terburu-buru para _shinigami_ yang berlalu-lalang, bahkan tak sampai pada telingamu. Entah karena kau berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi, atau memang kau tak peduli dengan sekitarmu. Iris _emerald_ milikmu tetap terpaku pada langit. Kau membiarkan angin menuntun rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi milikmu itu untuk menari-nari.

"Toushirou!"

Sebuah suara yang kau kenal berhasil menyentakmu. Bahu kecilmu sedikit menegang, namun sedetik kemudian kembali normal. Kau tak membalas panggilan itu ataupun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilmu, karena kau tahu bahwa kau tak perlu melakukannya. Sesosok _shinigami_ berambut jingga mendekatimu dan duduk di sebelahmu. Mata madunya turut memandang langit seperti dirimu.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Kalian seperti terhipnotis oleh corak biru luas yang sesekali dihalangi benda yang terlihat seperti kapas lembut. Kau merasa bahwa suasana menjadi kaku, dan memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Kurosaki?" kau bertanya dengan dingin, seperti biasa.

"Aku... akan segera kembali ke Karakura," seuntai kalimat itu mampu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang. Kau memejamkan matamu, mencoba mengendalikan dirimu.

_Ayolah, kau sudah tahu hal ini bukan? _batinmu.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" kau kembali bertanya dengan dingin.

"Satu jam lagi."

"...begitu," kau tak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Ya, karena sekali lagi kau sudah tahu hal ini. Entah apa yang membuatmu melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Dan tanggapan datarmu membuat pemuda di sampingmu menoleh padamu.

"Kau tak terkejut?" tanya _subtitute shinigami_ itu heran. Kau pun menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa aku harus terkejut?"

"Tidakkah ini terlalu mendadak bagimu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu sejak awal."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?" kau terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pemuda di sampingmu menatapmu heran dan kau hanya mengalihkan pandanganmu ke depan.

"Haaahh..." pemuda itu menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum nakal.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau agar aku berlama-lama di sini," ujar pemuda itu santai sambil merangkulmu, mendekatkan kepalamu pada dada bidangnya. Membuat rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah yang merupakan salah satu faktor adanya—minimal—satu surat cinta di atas mejamu, setiap pagi.

Bukan karena para 'pemuja rahasia'mu tak tahu bahwa kau sudah ada yang memiliki. Mengingat, satu hari setelah _shinigami orange_ itu 'menembakmu', seluruh Seireitei sudah mengetahui status barumu. Dan tentu saja itu berkat jasa _fukutaichou_-mu. Kau sendiri tak pernah menggubris surat-surat itu, melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan menganggap para 'pemuja rahasia'mu adalah orang-orang bodoh. Bukan karena kau lebih cerdas, tapi karena menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan sia-sia saja. Karena kau sudah menjadi miliknya, hanya dia.

"_U_-_Urusai_," kau tak menarik dirimu dari pemuda itu. Justru kau membenamkan wajahmu pada dadanya.

Melihat tingkahmu, pemuda itu terkekeh geli. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhmu ke pangkuannya dan membelai rambutmu. Membuat wajahmu semakin memerah, menambah kemanisanmu.

Cukup lama kalian berdiam diri pada posisi yang sama. Menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain, merasakan hangatnya bercengkerama—yang entah kapan lagi dapat kalian rasakan.

"Maaf karena tak dapat menemanimu ke Karakura, Kurosaki..." ucapmu lirih, tanpa mengubah posisimu.

"Aku mengerti. Seireitei membutuhkanmu saat ini," kata pemuda itu lembut. Kau semakin membenamkan wajahmu. Menghirup aroma yang akan kau rindukan, pasti.

"Toushirou, apa menurutmu suatu saat kita dapat bertemu lagi?" kau terenyuh oleh pertanyaan itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan tak dapat kau jawab. Sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau tujukan padanya. Ah! Tidak! Bukan pada _strawberry orange_ ini, melainkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada takdir. Kau tak menjawabnya, dan pemuda itu tak menagih jawabanmu.

Hening kembali menyergap. Tapi itu tak lama, karena pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalamu, membuat _emerald _dan madu itu bertemu.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Toushirou?" iris madu itu menatap matamu dalam. Kau mencerna pertanyaan tadi dengan baik. Dan kau tersenyum simpul saat mengerti maknanya.

"Ya, aku percaya," jawabmu tanpa dusta, "bagaimana denganmu, Kurosaki?" pertanyaanmu membuat senyum lebar yang khas terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu," mendengar itu, kau kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang berbeda, yang hanya kau berikan pada orang yang kau cintai.

Tiba-tiba kau memeluk lehernya, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Setidaknya, hanya ini yang dapat kau berikan sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ST~

Satu bulan kemudian...

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga menelusuri jalan di sebuah taman. Terdapat banyak pohon tak berdaun yang tertanam di sepanjang bahu jalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Surai _orange _ miliknya berayun-ayun karena hembusan angin. Langit yang mendung dan udara yang dingin tak membuatnya melangkah lebih cepat, di kala orang-orang di sekitarnya terburu-buru pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Eh?"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menjatuhi kepalanya, dia mendongak ke atas. Tampaknya salju mulai turun. Pemuda itu mengadahkan tangan kanannya, menangkap salju yang turun. Matanya menatap salju yang mencair di tangannya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya. Dia kembali melangkah, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Menikmati sisa musim dingin, membuatnya teringat pada orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak mau menemuinya, _taichou_?" tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang bergelombang kepada seorang bocah berambut putih di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas dahan sebuah pohon, tepat di atas pemuda tadi berhenti.

"Kalau Anda mau, kita bisa meminjam _gigai _dari—" kalimat wanita itu terpotong oleh ucapan sang _taichou_.

"Itu tidak perlu," bocah itu menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian membelakangi wanita itu.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini, ayo kita kembali ke Seireitei."

"Eh? Kenapa terburu-buru? Tidak bisakah kita bermain-main dulu? Kan jarang sekali kita ke sini," ujar wanita itu merajuk. Tanpa mengubris ucapan _fukutaichou_-nya, bocah itu ber-_shunpo _meninggalkan wanita itu.

"_C-Chotto matte, taichou!_"

.

.

.

~ST~

_Terima kasih, Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_Karena kau masih menyimpan kepingan cerminku di memorimu_

_Karena kau masih mempertahankan tahtaku di hatimu..._

_Dan karena kau masih merawatnya,_

_bunga kepercayaan yang tubuh di sudut taman jiwamu..._

_Terima kasih..._

~O W A R I~

MIND TO REVIEW ?


End file.
